1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp, especially to an LED lamp having a stable structure and an advantage of easy assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional bulb mainly includes a housing formed with a cavity, and a heat conductive partition plate used for the purpose of heat conduction is disposed inside the cavity for allowing a circuit board to be installed thereon, and a plurality of LEDs are disposed on the circuit board. Generally, the circuit board is fastened on the heat conductive partition plate through a locking or adhering means.
Because the bulb is often installed on a ceiling, the circuit board would be located at the bottom surface of the heat conductive partition plate. As such, if the circuit board is fastened through an adhering means, the heat generated by the LEDs would soften the adhering gel and the circuit board may be released from the heat conductive partition plate due to the gravity, so the heat dissipation for the circuit board is poor and the circuit board is very likely to be damaged. If the circuit board is fastened on the heat conductive partition plate through a locking means, the circuit board could be stably fastened and disposed, but the locking operation requires a manual force and additional assembly procedure thereby raising the production cost.
Accordingly, the applicant of the present invention has devoted himself for improving the mentioned disadvantage.